cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Key Items
This page is a stub. Please help the wiki by '''expanding it'.'' Key items play an important role in the story, and cannot be sold. List of Key Items Unity Star "It pulsates with a mysterious psychic energy." Zarbol delivers it to Alinivar during Chapter 1. Buzzin' Crowdbuster "Looks like a something-in-the-box with a crank." Zarbol delivers it to Alinivar when he's in Satralia during Chapter 1. He uses it to disperse the protesters blocking the entrance to Sataene, then it disappears. Another is given to Col. Saturn in his Magicant during Chapter 8 (also given to him by Zarbol), which is used to scatter the robots blocking the exit path. Bludgeoning Goat "It's like a battering ram, but not as big..." Given to Alinivar by the Mook nurse in Satene's hospital during Chapter 1. Alinivar breaks the fence blocking the path to Elmadan's mansion with it. Disappears once the fence is good and broken. Insignificant Item "It doesn't look like it would do much of anything." You can find this item during Chapter 2 when Larice is escaping the Mothership. Trade it to that Shambler on the Uranus Orbiter and you will gain the Ballpeen Hammer. This item will considerably help you get the Severance and the Joke Ending. Flashporter Engine "Equippable engine for Starmen. Push shift to warp." Shorter range teleporter that Larice uses to navigate the Mothership during Chapter 2 as well as his Magicant in Chapter 8. Toggling between this engine and the Experimental engine is required for some areas since it cannot pass larger gaps. Experimental Engine "Press shift to warp. This one jumps further!" Longer range teleporter that Larice uses to navigate the Mothership during Chapter 2 as well as his Magicant in Chapter 8. Toggling between this engine and the Flashporter engine is required for some areas since it cannot hop over shorter gaps that have narrow landing spots. Broken Geegaw "Has a gem-shaped slot and a gun barrel." Given to Larice by Malik in Chapter 2 when he crashes near Sataene. Combining it with a Green Gembloom found nearby by using the Combinulator will create the Bagged Eraser. Bagged Eraser "Don't point this near a grocery store." An item that Larice gets in Chapter 2. It is used to get rid of the iron lunch bag blocking him from getting to the Bowfest. The Eraser is later used in Chapter 3 for the same purpose. Lifesupport Computer "A large piece of spaceship equipment." Harvested by Zarbol in Satralia Garden during Chapter 3. Used to build the Applechaser's ship. Navigation System "Another large piece of spaceship equipment" Harvested from Larice's crashed ship in Old Sataene by Zarbol during Chapter 3. Used to build the Applechaser's ship. Base keycard "This will open up the Starman base on Jupiter." Given to the Applechasers by a Foppy in Anolin during Chapter 4. Docking pass "This will let you bypass a ship's forcefield." Forcibly given to the Applechasers by the Autotele Nine Thousand at the end of the Jupiter Starman base in Chapter 4. It gives them access to all three of Giegue's ships around the Solar system: Celine, Sigismundo and Hagbard. Deepsea ID "This is a keycard from Cpt. Deepsea's fleet." There are two of these IDs that the Applechasers can find. The first one is found in the Neptune Starman base from Chapter 4 onwards. The second one can be found on the Celine if you beat Captain Deepsea in Chapter 4. However, if you skip the Celine, Deepsea will instead be fought in front of the meteorite on Saturn in Chapter 7 (along with Elmadan if you chose to not let him stay or you're playing on Hard Mode). The IDs are used to access a room near the Polar Cap on Mars where the Red Gem, required to open the Moon base, is found. Town map "Earth towns only. View the map by pressing shift." A human woman gives this to Alinivar, Col. Saturn and Zarbol on Earth in Chapter 5. Zexonyte "A condensed material found only in fallen meteors." Collecting the Zexonyte is the main objective of Chapter 7. The Applechasers are instructed by Future Niiue to get the material from the meteorite that fell in front of Alinivar's cave on Saturn so that they can use the Phase Distorter to return to the future later. Category:Items